The application of various polymeric coatings to metallic substrates, including metal cans such as food, beverage and cosmetic containers, to retard or inhibit corrosion is well established. Coatings are applied to the interior of such containers to prevent the contents from contacting the metal of the container. Contact between the metal and the food, beverage or cosmetic can lead to corrosion of the metal container, which can then contaminate the product. This is particularly true when the contents of the container are acidic in nature, such as tomato-based products and soft drinks.
Certain coatings, particularly in the packaging industry, must undergo extreme stresses in the course of preparation and use of the packaging containers. In addition to flexibility, packaging coatings may also need resistance to chemicals, solvents, and pasteurization processes used in the packaging of beer and other beverages, and may also need to withstand retort conditions commonly employed in food packaging. In addition to corrosion protection, coatings for food and beverage containers should be non-toxic, and should not adversely affect the taste of the food or beverage in the can. Resistance to “popping”, “blushing” and/or “blistering” may also be desired.
Bisphenol A (“BPA”) contributes to many of the properties desired in packaging coating products. The use of BPA and related products such as bisphenol A diglycidyl ether (“BADGE”), however, has recently come under scrutiny in the packaging industry. Substantially BPA-free coatings having properties comparable to coatings comprising BPA are therefore desired. A reduced use of formaldehyde in coatings may also be desired.